


Goshiki Goshiki Goshiki

by Neroavan



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Shiratorizawa, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Never let Tendou in your dorm rooms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed.

"Oh? How perverted of you, Tsutomu," Tendou teases his junior as he holds up a suspicious object in his hands for everyone in the junior's room to see - a porn magazine. Goshiki's face flushes at the sight of it.

"W-What's that?" Goshiki stutters. The redhead laughs.

"Tsutomu, it's called a porn mag," he says with a light tone. Goshiki blushes even more.

Semi roars with laughter and tries to wipe his tears away while Reon sighs and says, "There there, Tsutomu. We know it's your roommate's and not yours."

Goshiki looks at him with shining eyes, ignoring the cringed looks Kawanishi and Shirabu are giving him. Ushijima doesn't say anything.

"Aww, if it were yours then you would've beaten Wakatoshi at the number of porn mags owned," Tendou pipes up, and Reon facepalms. 

"Tendou, of all times..." he sighs.

"Really Tendou-san?! I should ask my roommate for this! Wait for me! I'll be back!" Goshiki cheers happily as he rushes out of the room. Tendou, Semi and Yamagata start laughing like their lives depended on it.

"Tendou, I don't care if I lose to him in this case. I don't want to own any of those magazines," Ushijima says the last word and leaves to go for a run.

Tendou just smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Dorm Life
> 
> I'm not satisfied if I don't finish it even if I'm way past the last day.


End file.
